


Beware The Witches

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Witches, new charaters, witch!ashley, witch!aubrey, witch!chloe, witch!cynthia-rose, witch!emily, witch!fat amy, witch!flo, witch!jessica, witch!kommissar, witch!lilly, witch!pieter, witch!stacie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Beca Mitchell, ex famous DJ, decides she has had enough of New York and it's fame so moves to a small lakeside village called Agloe. She quickly found a job in the corner shop, not far from her apartment that earn't her enough money to keep herself going. It's not busy in Agloe, but there's plenty of people; including a really hot, tall blonde and her friends. Now, Beca knew she was straight, or... at least thought she was straight. She saw this blonde with her friends at the local pub every Friday night, which was where she always went after working late at the shop. And one night this blonde walks over to her and Beca is suddenly dragged into something that she desperately wants out of...(P.S - Paper Towns reference of the town Agloe)





	1. 1 - Hot Blonde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mina_flame thrower](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mina_flame+thrower).



Beca Mitchell released a heavy sigh as she stepped off the train and onto the platform. She had just arrived in Agloe and was only carrying suitcases and her laptop bag. Even though she quit her job as a famous DJ, she still wanted to be able to create music and maybe put it online from a quieter, more secluded area.

She fetched her bags off the train and walked to the front of the station, grabbing a map of the small village on the way to find her apartment with, and any other locations she wanted to visit. The small girl hailed a taxi and gave him the name of the street her apartment was on and decided she would find the building herself.

Turns out, the taxi had dropped her right outside her apartment block and she paid him, turning around with hopes that there was a lift to help her with her bags. After stopping at reception to get her apartment keys, she turned to walk down the corridor where the woman at the desk had pointed. So far, Beca considered herself lucky as she spotted an elevator at the end of the corridor and started trekking towards it.

Her apartment was number 12 and was on the third floor. She pressed the number of her floor and, just as the doors were about to close, a tall blonde slipped in beside Beca and her 2 bags. The woman must have been at least 6 foot tall, if not taller and had straight blond hair cascading down her back. She made eye contact with Beca and the smaller girl was surprised by the icy blue color of her eyes. The blonde, however, just smirked down at Beca probably amused by her height, Beca thought.

Although, Beca was completely wrong about the blonde's thoughts. The tall woman was actually already thinking of ways to lead the small girl into her coven. That's right, she was a witch, and a powerful one, too. In fact she was the leader of her coven of 12 witches, including herself. Her real name was Luisa Meyer but her witches and everyone else called her Kommissar which means commissioner in German. She was originally from Germany as was her right hand witch, Pieter. He was a rare male witch and was a tall, muscly man with black hair. He followed orders from Kommissar, as did the rest of her witches, but Pieter was by far the most loyal to her. Nobody else in the village knew that there were witches living among them, as they had never caused any harm. Apart from seducing the odd girl or two for their master, Kommissar. The girls always went back to their homes, not having a clue about what had happened to them overnight.

Beca smiled nervously back and kept her eyes trained on the ground, trying not to stare at the beautiful woman next to her. The elevator seemed to take forever to reach the third floor and, when it did, Beca quickly rushed through the doors with her bags, desperate to get away from the blonde in the elevator.

Arriving at her room, she managed to unlock the door smoothly, stepping inside with her bags quickly feeling somebody's eyes on her from behind. She had a slight guess of who those eyes might belong to.

\-------------------------------------------------------

So this story was suggested by Mina_flame thrower and I thought it was pretty good idea, better than anything I could've come up with anyway. I know is first chapter is short and they will get longer and, hopefully, better :)


	2. 2 - It's Her Again

Beca had been living in Agloe for a month when she saw the blonde from the elevator again. Since their last encounter, Beca had got herself a job at the local shop on weekdays and she worked late on Fridays as she always closed up. It had become a tradition for her to then go to the Black Lion, their local pub, after a day's work on Friday and have a drink. She would often have a chat with the friendly bartender, Jesse. Now, anybody else could see that he was only friendly to Beca, but she was too oblivious to see it.

Her apartment was more furnished now and she had a bigger choice of clothes. The apartment also had free Wi-Fi and she talked to her dad often over video call. Her father worked at her old college and was only ever free to talk late at night but the two made it work. Beca had no clue where her mother was. Probably somewhere in Europe with her new boy toy.

Today was Friday and Beca was just closing up the shop, wanting to get to the pub. Upon arriving there, Jesse gave her a sweet smile and beckoned her over to the bar stool she always sat. She plonked down onto it with a heavy sigh.

"Beer?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, please, Jes," she replied.

Jesse soon returned with her beer. "Long day at work? You look shattered."

"Yeah, today seemed to go so slow for some reason," Beca complained in a tired voice.

"Oh well, you're here now," Jesse replied with a smile.

Suddenly, the door to the pub opened and about 10 or more ridiculously ht people walked in. However, the one that caught Beca's attention the most was the tall blonde at the front of the group, clearly the leader. Beca knew it was the woman from the elevator immediately, quickly recognizing the icy blue eyes as they made eye contact with her own stormy blue ones. The blonde just smirked.

All of the group ordered a beer and sat around a big table at the back of the pub. Beca kept her eyes on the tall blonde the whole time while Jesse was becoming annoyed as he realized that he had lost Beca's attention to the blonde.

And that's how the rest of the night went. Beca spacing out and staring at the blonde while Jesse tried to keep her attention. Every time Jesse would ask her if she was okay, Beca would just say that she was tired and tel him to carry on talking, only to space out again half way through his story.

After an hour of staring, Beca decided she was going to go home before the blonde so that she didn't have the desire to follow the beautiful woman home. Beca just hoped that she didn't see her again in fear of making a fool out of herself.

\------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the first few boring chapters, it will get better, I promise <3


	3. 3 - Followed

Luisa watched Beca leave the bar and smirked at her witches sat at the table with her. She was going to have some fun with her little mouse. She stood up from the table she and her coven were sat at. "Aubrey, Chloe, Stacie and Emily come with me," she said and walked out of the pub's door with the four witches following her.

Her icy blue eyes scanned the area and immediately spotted the small brunette walking down the pavement towards her apartment. Luisa smirked as she heard her four witches line up behind her and she knew they were ready for an attack. She started quietly following after her mouse, signalling for her Aubrey, Chloe and Stacie to climb up onto the roofs of the buildings on the side of the pavement while Emily went up on the building the other side of the road to keep watch.

Witches could jump incredible heights, run incredible speeds and had incredible strength and incredible senses, kind of like the vampires that humans had made up. They could also control the 4 elements and cast spells. Werewolfs and vampires did not exist so they were the most powerful creatures in the world. There were other covens other than Luisa's but they weren't close enough to get worried about.

With her long legs, Luisa was quickly within meters of Beca and the brunette was completely unaware of her and her witches on the roofs. Luisa could see an alley coming up on the left and decided that was the perfect opportunity to ambush the girl. She looked up to Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie on the roof, letting them know what she was doing. Chloe then looked across at Emily to let her know too.

As Beca walked in front of the alley, Luisa used her speed to come up alongside Beca and shove her into the alley. Beca almost fell but Luisa grabbed her waist and before she could let out a scream, a hand was placed over her mouth and she was pinned against a wall.

"Hello, little mouse," Luisa smirked.


	4. Sorry!

So, I'm really sorry but I just have no motiation for this story any more. I don't have any ideas for it and I don't have any motivation to write a chapter for you guys.

The thing is, if I get an idea for a story, I have to write it quickly or another idea comes into my mind and I lose motivation for the first idea. Which is what has happened here.

I am working on other stories though, so there will be something new up relatively soon.

But the person who I am most sorry to is Mina_flame thrower because I told them I would write this story and I haven't so I am extremely sorry to you!

However, I will leave the story up for another week or two in case somebody wants to carrry it on which anybody is welcome to do.

Sorry again, guys.


End file.
